


I <3 u

by azbear



Series: regressuary 2020 [6]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbear/pseuds/azbear
Summary: Character A writes little notes in sloppy baby handwriting (mostly pictures) and posts them around the house for B.Beetlejuice writes notes for his family.Day 7 of Regressuary 2020.
Series: regressuary 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622620
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67
Collections: Regressuary 2020





	I <3 u

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: https://superfandomwholockian.tumblr.com/post/189598659576/regressuary-2020  
> feel free to leave requests here or on tumblr

Barbara noticed something out of the corner of her eye as she was brushing her teeth. She chuckled, knowing Beetlejuice was trying to sneak up on her. When he didn’t say or do anything she looked over to see he wasn’t in the bathroom anymore, but there was a sticky note on the mirror. In shaky handwriting it said:  _ Gud Morening  _ with a bird drawn under it. She smiled.

“Good morning, Beetlejuice.”

\---

Adam was on his way to the kitchen when he saw something on the faucet. He walked over to the sink and picked up the sticky note. It had a picture of a turkey eating grapes. He laughed at it. 

“Are you ready for a snack, Beej?”

\---

Lydia was doing homework in her room. She got up to go get a drink and returned to a sticky note on her binder. It was a drawing of a dinosaur hugging a kitten. She smiled. She could probably take a break from her homework to see what Beetlejuice was doing.

\---

Delia stepped out of the office, absolutely ready for bed. Right in front of her face on the wall was a sticky note. There was a picture of a dinosaur with a bunch of stars around it. Bed could wait a few minutes. She should say goodnight to Beetlejuice first.

\---

Charles got into his car to go to work. He looked through the window and frowned. Why was there a sticky note in his car? He picked it up to see a drawing of a monkey. There were words written too in shaky handwriting reading:  _ bring more sticke notez hoem _ . He looked up through the attic window to see Beetlejuice sticking his tongue out. Charles shook his head fondly.

\---

“Dinner!” Barabara called. She was about to put plates on the table when she saw a piece of paper. There were a bunch of animals drawn on it and it said  _ I <3 u all _ in Beetlejuice’s handwriting. Everybody crowded around her to see it. They looked over at Beetlejuice, who was writing something in a workbook with his tongue stuck out the side of his mouth.

“We love you too, Beej.”

Beetlejuice looked up, startled when he felt arms wrap around him. He realized after a second that it was a hug and he smiled and cuddled into his family.


End file.
